battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilin Peaks
Guilin Peaks (Chinese: 桂林峰) is a map featured in the Battlefield 4 expansion, China Rising. Its most distinctive features are the tall karst formations resembling massive stone skyscrapers, and the network of caves that run through them. Air Superiority Air Superiority in Guilin Peaks is unique for the fleets of Attack Helicopters used by either team, rather than jet fighters. Conquest Equipment Each team gets 1 Transport Helicopter at their spawn. This is the only vehicle that is not a Quad Bike or a Dirt Bike available on the map. Each team also gets 3 Dirt Bikes and 3 Quad Bikes at their spawn. Battle Pickups There are 5 Battle Pickups on the map. There are 2 near Flag A, one being the USAS-12, and the other being the CQB variant of the AMR-2. An M82A3 MID is available at Flag B. 2 pickups are available at Flag D, both being the M32 MGL. The last one is a USAS-12, available for pickup near Flag G. Deployments The US Deployment is on the west side of the map, closest to Flag B, as it is just down the road. It is also near Flag A, but Flag B is closer. The Chinese Deployment is on the east side of the map, almost equidistant from Flag F and Flag G, however, Flag G is closer. A: Storage Commander Resource: 'Vehicle Scan A flag consists of several warehouses and a few shelters with sheet metal roofing. There are 2 sheds in the southwest corner. Also to the southwest is the wreckage of a downed airliner. To the north, there are terraces. Several shelters dot the landscape, offering some cover among the terraces. A Dirt Bike and a Quad Bike spawn here. B: Com Station B flag consists of several green military cargo boxes. The eastern most box has several antennas on it, and is most likely the actual com center. To the north, there is a small windmill. In the middle, there is a large open area, with tables and boxes providing minimal cover. The southern-most part of the flag has 2 oil tanks that can be destroyed via explosives. A Dirt Bike and a Quad Bike spawn here. C: Water Supply. Most of C flag is taken up by 8 small water tanks in the eastern part of the flag zone. Behind these water tanks is a water tower. Next to the water tanks is a warehouse, along with several scattered 20 kg bags that are marked with "Tax-Shirmp Saturated Grain" and are 'Certified' with "Works on my machine." There are also 2 sheet metal-roofed shelters. A Dirt Bike and a Quad Bike spawn here. D: Caves 'Commander Resource: Cruise Missile D flag is undoubtedly the most valuable flag on the map. Along with having the Cruise Missile, it also houses the coveted Bomber. The layout of the flag is a large cave, with multiple streams in it. Pathways can take players from Flag C or Flag D. There are 2 wooden shelter areas, one on either side of the bomber. Several military cargo boxes are places around the outdoor portion of the flag. E: Sheds E flag is taken up mostly by 2 houses. There are also 2 old pickup trucks here. To the north, there are 3 shelters, along with more "Tax-Shrimp" grain bags. There are also several piles of wood around the flag. 2 Quad Bikes spawn here. F: Outpost F flag is mostly several areas boxed in by H-barriers. The area is mostly open except for the north side which has a small shed, along with some cargo containers. Players that are at this flag are susceptible to fire from all sides due to the open area in and around the flag zone. A Dirt Bike and a Quad Bike spawn here. G: Square 'Commander Resource: 'Infantry Scan G flag is boxed in by houses on each side of it. G flag has a good strategic location, due to its proximity to a tunnel that leads to D flag. In the actual "square" of the flag, there are several military equipment boxes and a picnic table. There are also porcelain pots positioned around the flag. This flag also has many explosive barrels and propane containers. A Quad Bike spawns here. Defuse Domination Obliteration Rush Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch In Team Deathmatch, the map takes place mostly around the D flag alongside the caves beside it. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:China Rising